Memories
by The Vampire Alchemist
Summary: Alphonse remembers the day Edward disappeared and what Envy did to his brother. Edward comforts his brother. one-shot, spoilers for original anime. I guess it could be considered Elricest if you squint really hard...


Memories

_**FMA and Edward /sadly/ do not belong to me. I ain't **__**that**__** creative! I don't even own one of those Edward plushies that I so badly want!**_

_**I also want to say that Vic Mignogna rocks, and that I'll never be able to think of him without thinking of Ed or Dark! I'd also like to say that both these characters are dead sexy!! With Ed, it's the gold eyes, awesome hair, hilarious temper, automail, or all of the above. With Dark, I swear it's the purple hair and black wings that does it! **_

_**But, anyway, I advise that your do not read this story if you have not seen the whole Anime of Fullmetal Alchemist. If you just don't care, then whoop-dee-do; you probably won't know what the heck I'm talking about. But like I said. If you just don't care, then read on!**_

_**Anyway, enough ranting. On with the story!**_

Memories

Ever since he'd crossed over the gate with his brother, Alphonse had rapidly regained his memories. Some nights, they'd invade his dreams, sugar-coating them with sweet memories; times of fun, laughter, cheer, Edward's smiling face.

But other times, they'd twist his pleasant dreams into freakish nightmares; the incident with Barry the Chopper, Nina, and especially Lab 5. The sight of his brother's face contorted with shock and pain as the transmutation circle and the red water nearly killing Ed haunted Alphonse very much.

On this particular night, memories were once again plaguing his dreams; memories that would haunt him until the day he died.

_Edward pinned Envy to the floor with his legs, screaming in the homunculi's face. _

_"Show me what you really look like!"_

_The homunculi's face resembled that of Lt. Colonel Hughes'; except Maes Hughes had never sneered like that ever. _

_"You really want to see?"_

_Edward punched Envy's face. _

_"Stop hiding behind other's faces! I want to know what you really look like!" _

_Envy changed his face to that of Sloth's. _

_"Edward, stop! You're hurting your mother." _

_Edward punched his face again. Envy's face changed again to Winry's face. _

_"Why are you doing this, Edward?"_

_Once again, Ed punched his face. This time, it resembled Roy Mustang's face._

_"You don't have the guts to kill me, kid." _

_"STOP JERKING ME AROUND!! Show me what you really look like!" _

_"You asked for it!" _

_Envy complied with Edward's demand, and Ed froze in mid-punch. _

_"What, surprised?" The face that stared at Ed was a strange, yet familiar one. He'd never seen this face before, and yet he had. That face resembled…him. _

_"You look like…like…him…" _

_"Envy was the very first homunculus." Said Dante's voice. "Hohenheim and I had a son who died at a young age. He tried to bring him back, and instead, he created Envy and abandoned him. So, at one point, Envy was your brother."_

_Ed was motionless, trying to take in this information. Envy's face changed back into the one Al and Ed knew him by, and before either of them could see what he was doing, his arm changed into a steel spike, and he drove it into Edward's chest. Blood spattered Envy's arm and Ed's back. _

_Alphonse froze from where he lay. No, it couldn't be…it couldn't._

_"Brother?" he questioned, hesitantly. He saw Edward cough up blood, turn his head in Al's direction. His face was full of emotions; pain, fear, regret, horror, shock. They all seemed to try and cram on his face all at once. He heard Edward gag as Envy threw him to the floor and removed his arm from his chest. He heard Rose silently speaking Ed's name, then screaming it in absolute horror. _

_But that all sounded so far away. All he knew, all he could see was the blood gushing from his brother's inert body, his very life seeping away. The fiery light in his molten gold eyes vanished and lost all color. _

_"EDWARD!!" Rose screamed._

_"He's dead," Wrath muttered. _

_"That's right, kiddo." Envy said smugly. "He's dead!" _

"NO!! BROTHER!!"

"Al?! What is it?"

Alphonse snapped into consciousness, drenched in a pool of sweat. A pair of arms grabbed his shoulders, and he freaked.

"No! Get away…brother! Brother, no!"

"Al, it's me! It's Ed; I'm right here."

Al heard his brother's voice, and realized that is was Ed who was holding him. Suddenly, his face contorted and a sob escaped his lips. He flung his arms around his brother and wept into his shoulder.

"Brother…I-I…"

"Shh…it's all right, Al." He felt Ed caressing his back. "Was it another nightmare?"

Al nodded. "It was a-about t-the day you disappeared; when Envy k-killed you."

Al could tell without looking at his face that Ed was shocked. He felt Ed hold him closer; tighter.

"I promise Al, that's not going to happen again."

"But what if it does? What if I lose you again?"

Al felt Ed pull away and lift his chin with his right hand. The cold automail didn't bother him; he was too busy worrying about his somewhat childish fears.

"I promise Al, it won't." Edward repeated. "But if that's a promise I can't keep, then I want you to know that I'll always be with you…in here." Edward pressed his hand against Al's heart.

Another sob escaped Al's throat, and Edward hugged his brother close to him, letting him vent the rest of his tears.

_When destiny calls you, _

_You must be strong._

_I may not be with you,_

_But you've got to hold on._

_They'll see in time…I know. _

_We'll show them together, _

'_Cause, You'll be in my heart. _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart. _

_No matter what they say. _

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_Always._

_--"You'll Be In My Heart" Phil Collins. _

_**A/N: Aww, I always like fics with brotherly bonding. I don't remember much of episode 50, because I don't watch it very often. It makes me cry to see Edward die! (Wow…that rhymed!) So, I mostly did this off of memory. This story was inspired by an AMV featuring Ed and Al with the song "You'll Be In My Heart." By Phil Collins. Now, review! Before I sic Envy or Gluttony on y'all!**_


End file.
